


what if this storm ends?

by thatapostateboy



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatapostateboy/pseuds/thatapostateboy
Summary: Scott contemplates his relationship with Reyes, and gets metaphorical about the weather.Listening rec: The Lightning Strike (part 1) by Snow Patrol





	what if this storm ends?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt:  
> Ways to Say I Love You - As we huddle together, the storm raging outside

Scott stirred from his light sleep as he felt movement from beside him. The room was dark, and he had to blink a few times to make out shapes of the room around him. He was in his bedroom at the Kadara outpost, the only one of the quarters he was provided with that he ever frequently used. There was no light outside of the glass ceiling and windows except distant signs of guard posts on the outpost perimeter, and the only sound came from the heavy pounding of rain from outside, bouncing off of the glass.

Goosebumps rose on his skin as he realised that the sheets had slipped off at some point in the night, and the air con sent a chill across his bare torso. His fingers reached across the bed blindly, feeling the recent warmth lingering on the mattress.

There was a flash of lightning from outside, lighting up the room and Scott realised that the man he’d been sleeping beside was now sat on the edge of the bed, hunched over a little. He shimmed closer, wrapping an arm around Reyes’ middle, pressing a kiss to his back.

“Can’t sleep?”

Reyes glanced around at him, a gentle smile on his face, “Just a lot on my mind.”

“Anything you want to talk about? I’m an excellent listener,” Scott offered.

“I know you are,” he hummed, “But it’s nothing worth troubling you over. You have enough to worry about without my trivial business concerns.”

“Hey,” Scott nudged his shoulder blade with his head softly, “You know that you can talk to me about anything. You always insist about hearing about every little trouble I have.”

Reyes turned his body fully, leaning down to kiss him, resting his forehead against the younger man’s, “What would I do without you?”

“You’ll never find out,” Scott said quietly, kissing him back before taking hold of his hands and guiding the pair of them into bed properly, pulling the sheets over themselves, tangling their limbs together as Scott’s head came to rest on Reyes’ chest; Reyes’ fingers lightly dragging through Scott’s hair.

Scott’s heart clenched a little. It was a risky thing to say. They could both be realistic about how likely they were to stay together. Scott was the Pathfinder, the heart and soul driving the Initiative, the man that was saving Heleus one day at a time. Reyes was the Charlatan, the King of Kadara. How long would fate allow them to be happy like this? Give Scott enough opportunity to come back and see Reyes? How long before one of them would have to put their duty above the other?

But if they could find each other, against all the odds, and after everything they’d already been through still care for each other and want to be together, they could face down anything.

It took him a moment to realise that Reyes had been talking, telling him about the things that were on his mind, the decisions that had to be made as the leader of Kadara. It was nothing that Reyes couldn’t handle without much trouble, but it had all built up of late, and a number of them were reasons enough for Reyes not to be here with Scott, to be back in the port working. And yet, here he was, holding Scott in his arms as though nothing else outside this room mattered.

Perhaps it didn’t.

Perhaps that was how it would end up working out in the end. Their duties would keep them apart, but the bond they felt when they were together only made their relationship stronger. It was someone to lean on, someone to tell you it was going to be okay, someone that you could be yourself with. Together, they weren’t the Pathfinder and the Charlatan, they were just Scott and Reyes.

Everything else, every other worry and threat to their happiness, would wait outside. Much like the storm, it could batter and lash against the windows but never once get them wet, it could roar and crash in an attempt to drown out every other sound but Scott would always hear Reyes’ soft words and his heartbeat over it, it could light up the world and show them every bad thing out there but all Scott would focus on would be how it lit up Reyes’ eyes making them look like molten gold.

“Reyes,” Scott whispered against his skin.

“Mmm?” Reyes glanced down at him.

“I think I’ve fallen in love with you.”

Scott met his eyes, watching for a reaction. He had never felt so naked and vulnerable under Reyes’ gaze before, his heart laid bare before him. Reyes fingers traced down the side of Scott’s face, a smile playing on his lips.

“I see,” he said quietly after a moment, wetting his lips slowly with his tongue, “Then I suppose it’s a good thing that I’ve fallen in love with you too.”

Scott rolled on top of him, kissing him quickly, the pair of them losing themselves in the warm press of bodies and smiles, eager to show their love to each other.

Outside, the storm raged on.


End file.
